A channel assignment method in W-CDMA is described (refer to non-patent documents 1 and 2, for example).
In W-CDMA, as shown in FIG. 1, there are three types of function channels, which are, logical channels that are function channels defined between RLC and MAC, transport channels that are function channels defined between MAC and Physical, and physical channels that are function channels defined in Physical layer.
The logical channels include BCCH, PCCH, CCCH, MCCH, DCCH, MSCH, MTCH and DTCH etc. CCH is used for control, TCH is used for traffic communication, and MCCH, MSCH and MTCH are used for MBMS.
The transport channels include BCH, PCH, FACH, RACH, DCH and HS-DSCH etc. BCH, PCH, FACH and HS-DSCH are downlink transport channels, RACH is an uplink transport channel, and DCH is a bidirectional transport channel used in uplink and downlink.
The physical channels include PCCPCH, SCCPCH, DPCH, PRACH, HS-PDSCH, SCH, CPICH, AICH, PICH, HS-SCCH and HS-DPCCH etc. PCCPCH is a downlink physical channel and is prepared for transmitting BCH (broadcast information). SCCPCH is a downlink physical channel and is prepared for transmitting FACH and PCH (paging information). In W-CDMA, SCCPCH (to which FACH and PCH are mapped) is provided as a radio physical channel to which almost all of the logical channels can be mapped.
By the way, in a connection sequence, a UE is identified by an identifier (TMSI) in a L3 (RRC) layer. Therefore, since there is no individual correspondence relationship in L2 (UE cannot be identified in a L2 level), the CCCH (common control channel) is used as the logical channel. After establishment of the RRC connection, since an identifier (C- or H-RNTI) in L2 is assigned from RAN, it is identified in L2 after that, and the logical channel becomes DCCH (dedicated control channel).
RRC connection establishment is described. “RRC Connection Request” that is a control signal when establishing the RRC connection is transmitted using CCCH as a logical channel and using PRACH as a radio physical channel. In addition, also “RRC Connection Setup” is transmitted using CCCH as a logical channel and using SCCPCH as a radio physical channel. Since RNTI assigned from RAN is included in the “RRC Connection Setup” message for transmission, RRC Connection is established in signaling after that. Therefore, DCCH is used for logical channel transmission. The radio physical channel is transmitted on DPCH. When performing RRC Connection Setup Confirm, a transmission route to be prepared is SDCCH (for signaling), and a radio channel for U-plane transmission is not prepared. Therefore, when performing RRC Connection Setup, the radio channel is changed in RRC signaling. A radio physical channel for U-plane transmission is set by Radio Bearer Setup. That is, a channel is added by the RRC signaling.
A channel assignment method in PDC is described (refer to non-patent document 3, for example).
There are following function channels in PDC. That is, there are traffic channels (TCH) for transmitting user information and control channels (CCH). The control channels include BCCH, CCCH (PCH, SCCH), UPCH and ACCH (SACCH, FACCH).
In PDC, the function channels are mapped to one radio channel. On the radio channel, locations (slots) where the traffic channels (TCH) and control channels (CCH) can be mapped are limited in terms of time. In addition, only one type of function channel can be mapped to slots where the control channels can be mapped.    [non-patent document 1] 3GPP “TS25.301”    [non-patent document 2] 3GPP “TS25.321”    [non-patent document 3] RCR STD-27 PERSONAL DIGITAL CELLULAR TELECOMMUNICATION SYSTEM